


[podfic] The Lord's Estate

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Castles, Cover Art, Dark Castle, Gen, Missing Scene, Mustafar, Pain, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Movie(s), Pre-Rogue One, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Every lord must have an estate. Lord Vader's is Mustafar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lord's Estate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899567) by [Redrikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki). 



 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/yl167au2qtgkz82/SWRO%20The%20Lord%27s%20Estate.mp3?dl=0) (5.50 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:05:51

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you redrikki for letting me podfic this little gem. It packs a punch of feels in just a few words and I'm always up for sharing more Vader pain with the world.
> 
> Music used is from the Revenge of the Sith soundtrack, Anakin's Betrayal.


End file.
